<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>e ti dico che mi manchi (se vuoi ti dico cosa mi manca) by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015396">e ti dico che mi manchi (se vuoi ti dico cosa mi manca)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trittico sanremese [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AGGRESSIVELY happy sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Cupboard Sex, Festival di Sanremo 2021, Happy Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, io che mi copro le orecchie e urlo LALALA per non sentire il drama del fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non arrivano nemmeno ai camerini. Non arrivano nemmeno <i>vicino</i> ai camerini, imboccano la prima porta antipanico che trovano e sgusciano via, oltre i divieti d’accesso, oltre le stanze vuote e buie, lontano dal festival e dalla band e dai paparazzi e da qualunque cosa, perché ci sono solo loro due, finalmente, in tutto l’Ariston, in tutto il mondo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trittico sanremese [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>e ti dico che mi manchi (se vuoi ti dico cosa mi manca)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*riemerge dalle macerie del fandom con una bottiglia di Chardonné in mano e un pugno di plot nell'altra* Hello!!! Bentrovati!!! Bello il tempo oggi eh??</p><p>Siccome anche se Gesù Cristo redivivo scende a dirmi di mollare la ship io non mi schiodo, ecco un nuovo porno nei camerini (circa) di Sanremo per far compagnia ai due precedenti! Scritto in occasione del prompt <i>E ti dico che mi manchi / Se vuoi ti dico cosa mi manca</i> (dal testo di <i>Voce</i> di Madame, che fa anche da titolo alla fic) per la <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt11-week5/">quinta settimana</a> del <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt11-regolamento/">COWT #11</a> @ <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/">landedifandom</a>. (#teamMeridian ftw!)</p><p>Che il vilipendio ricominci!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quest’anno, coi corridoi deserti, è più facile muoversi e sgattaiolare via, mano nella mano come due ragazzini, l’aria fredda cha fa spuntare la pelle d’oca dopo il calore dei riflettori e la musica che riecheggia ancora nel petto, ma coi corridoi deserti è anche più facile che li sentano, il tonfo pesante dei loro passi di corsa, le risate malamente soppresse, il fiatone, il cuore che batte all’impazzata -</p><p>Fortuna che non gli importa. Non gli importa proprio di niente.</p><p>Non arrivano nemmeno ai camerini. Non arrivano nemmeno <i>vicino</i> ai camerini, imboccano la prima porta antipanico che trovano e sgusciano via, oltre i divieti d’accesso, oltre le stanze vuote e buie, lontano dal festival e dalla band e dai paparazzi e da qualunque cosa, perché ci sono solo loro due, finalmente, in tutto l’Ariston, in tutto il mondo.</p><p>Finiscono in uno sgabuzzino, perché comunque non si sa mai chi potrebbe passare di lì e beccarli.</p><p>(Finiscono in uno sgabuzzino perché ormai dopo due anni hanno già scopato per metà teatro.)</p><p>Lauro ride mentre si accascia contro la porta chiusa, trucco sfatto, capelli sfatti, vestito sfatto, bello da far male. “Chissà se Bugo s’era nascosto qua l’anno scorso -” fa, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dal viso, ma Edo non lo lascia nemmeno finire. Gli si avvicina e gli si preme addosso come se volesse incorniciarlo, contro quella porta, tenerlo stretto e al sicuro, tutto per sé.</p><p>Geme, quando si baciano, manco fosse la prima volta. Geme perché sotto i riflettori è sempre bello, sì, ma è un’altra cosa - geme perché ora, qui, è <i>vero</i>, geme perché Lauro si scioglie contro di lui e gli infila le mani tra i capelli e le sue labbra sanno di <i>finalmente</i>.</p><p>Geme perché è una vita che non si baciano, anche se sono passati solo dieci minuti.</p><p>Non sa dove mettere le mani perché vorrebbe metterle <i>ovunque</i>, tra i suoi boccoli sfranti, attorno al suo viso, sotto la sua gonna, intorno suoi fianchi, perciò si accontenta di abbracciarlo alla vita e tirarselo addosso, quasi con violenza, mentre le gambe di Lauro si allargano per farlo accomodare ancor più vicino.</p><p>“Stronzo,” gli soffia sulle labbra, quando si separano per riprendere fiato. “Perché non m’hai presentato insieme agli altri?”</p><p>“Perché, c’era bisogno?” dice Lauro, con gli occhi che brillano. “Mo lo sanno tutti che sei il marito di Achille Lauro, no?” e poi ride, e ride ancora quando riprende il bacio. </p><p>Forse dovrebbe prendersela, Edo, per come l’ha trattato, ma un po’ se lo meritava. E poi sopporterebbe di peggio - sopporterebbe di tutto - per sentire Lauro ridere contro le sue labbra.</p><p>Si ricorda improvvisamente di non avere manco uno straccio di maglietta addosso quando Lauro gli infila le mani sotto la giacca, e ovunque lo sfiori Edo si sente bruciare. Non è nemmeno chissà che, non è <i>niente</i>, ma basta il suo tocco ed Edo è già disperato. Affonda le mani nel suo vestito per sentirlo più vicino, per arrivare ai suoi fianchi, al suo culo, qualunque cosa, ma sembrano esserci solo piume su piume su piume, e più scava più ne spuntano altre, finché finalmente Lauro non si stacca e - e scoppia a ridere, senza fiato, appoggiandosi contro la porta.</p><p>Edo apre gli occhi, quasi scocciato, e Lauro lo sta guardando. Se ne sta lì con la testa abbandonata contro la porta, gli occhi liquidi, le mani appoggiate confortanti ai suoi fianchi, la risata che si spegne lasciando dietro di sé solo la curva di un sorriso, e lo fissa, e non dice niente, ed Edo si chiede se sia possibile morire perché si ama troppo qualcuno.</p><p>“Ma che stai a fa’, ‘na caccia al tesoro?” gli chiede Lauro, il tono troppo dolce per piccare davvero.</p><p>“Senti, ‘ste cazzo de piume…” risponde, accorato, ma Lauro gli stringe la vita e se lo tira addosso, fa scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena, <i>graffia</i>, con quelle unghie letali che s’è messo per l’occasione, e a Edo manca il fiato.</p><p>Baciarlo sembra l’unico modo per tornare a respirare - sulle labbra, sul collo, sulla gola, dappertutto. Vorrebbe divorarlo, prendere ogni lembo della sua pelle tra i denti e mordere e succhiare e <i>segnarlo</i>, marchiarlo, urlare al mondo che è suo, ma non si può e c’è tutto quel cazzo di tulle di mezzo e forse era meglio aspettare di essere in albergo, magari pure i camerini, ma pazienza.</p><p>Si lascia indietro qualche ultimo bacio - sulla clavicola, per sentir Lauro ansimare, sul capezzolo scoperto, per sentire le sue unghie affondargli nella schiena - poi scivola giù, in ginocchio, e inizia a scavare tra piumi e tulle.</p><p>Lauro scoppia a ridere e gli dà una mano come può, sollevando manciate di gonna come una signorina educata, finché Edo non riesce a farsi strada tra tutti gli strati di sottoveste e a raggiungere le sue gambe. Quando Lauro lascia andare il vestito tutta quella stoffa gli ricade addosso, ed è <i>surreale</i>, così, nascosto sotto la sua gonna mentre Lauro, da qualche parte oltre i pizzi e le piume, sospira e ansima e non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare.</p><p>Ma non importa, ora ci pensa lui a farlo smettere.</p><p>Quando gli accarezza le cosce, quando sente il pizzo sotto le dita, vorrebbe soltanto rovinarlo, infilare le dita in mezzo a quei disegni delicati e tirare e graffiare e distruggere, ma fa un respiro profondo e resiste, si concentra, gliele abbassa solo il giusto da liberargli il cazzo. Quasi gli viene da piangere quando se lo trova davanti e non può aspettare - si lecca le labbra e se lo fa scivolare tutto in bocca, fino in gola, fino a sentirsi mancare il fiato, perché è troppo tempo che non lo fa e non è più abituato ma chissenefotte.</p><p>Lauro dà un gemito strozzato sopra di lui, si tende tutto contro la porta, come se non sapesse nemmeno lui se trattenersi o scopargli la bocca, e forse è un bene non poterlo vedere, nascosto sotto quella montagna di stoffa, perché se lo potesse guardare negli occhi ora finirebbe tutto troppo presto.</p><p>Chiude gli occhi e inizia a succhiare, tenendogli i fianchi stretti tra le mani così forte che si chiede se gli resteranno impressi i motivi del pizzo nei palmi. Succhia e intanto Lauro si contorce e freme e chiama il suo nome, come una preghiera, aggrappato alle sue spalle come se ne andasse della propria vita, ed Edo si chiede come abbia fatto a stare tutto questo tempo senza di lui, mesi e mesi senza vederlo, senza <i>sentirlo</i>...</p><p>È stato un coglione, chiaramente. Per fortuna non ha intenzione di mollarlo più - non ora, né in albergo, né dopo.</p><p>Così, quando Lauro è allo stremo, quando ormai ha perso il controllo e va incontro alla sua bocca in affondi staccati e scomposti, Edo non lo lascia andare. Si lascia usare, con gli occhi umidi e i polmoni in fiamme, lavora di gola e poi inghiotte, inghiotte tutto, quando Lauro viene con un gemito soffocato e un tremito che riverbera fin nella pancia di Edo, fin nel suo cazzo.</p><p>Si stacca solo quando non è rimasta neanche una goccia, quasi a malincuore, concedendosi un attimo per riprendere fiato con la fronte appoggiata contro il suo ventre. Nonostante il caldo sotto tutta quella stoffa, nonostante l’urgenza della propria erezione, non vuole muoversi. Non vuole spezzare il momento. Non vuole allontanarsi da lui nemmeno un secondo, nemmeno per poi ricominciare da capo, ma alla fine il bisogno d’aria fresca inizia a farsi sentire, così si tira indietro e riemerge dalla montagna di piume e crinoline, e Lauro… </p><p>Cristoddio, eccolo il quadro. Con il trucco colato attorno agli occhi febbricitanti, i capelli sconvolti, la pelle rossa di baci e imperlata di sudore, il vestito storto e strappato che gli si apre sul petto in una scollatura oscena. Vergine e puttana, uno scandalo di piume e pizzi.</p><p>Se Edo non fosse già a terra, gli verrebbe da inginocchiarsi.</p><p>Lauro lo fissa, le palpebre pesanti. “mbe’?” dice, con la voce che si spezza come se avesse avuto lui un cazzo in gola fino a un attimo prima. “Già finito?”</p><p>Edo si siede sui talloni e lo guarda, le mani raccolte in grembo e il viso teso verso l’alto, in adorazione. “Nah, macché.” Sorride. “La luna de miele è appena iniziata.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>